1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of uniformly outputting a light therefrom and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a backlight assembly for generating a light and a display panel receiving the light from the backlight assembly in order to display an image. In order to improve a display quality of the display apparatus, uniformly providing a light from the backlight assembly to an entire area of a display area in the display panel is advantageous.